Nothing Here With You
by naomy.gomez.hurtado98
Summary: Rachel is head cheerleader and dating Noah "Puck" Puckerman but one night at a party she ends up cheating on him with Finn Hudson one of her best friends. Finn has always loved Rachel ever since they where kids but will that one night change everything between them as they struggle with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

"William McKinley High School is like every other school in America we have the athletes and the nerds. But don't let anyone hear that you're in glee club it will be the last thing you want to do. Back in the day, it was very popular my so-called Spanish teacher Mr. Shuester is trying to bring it back to it was before. Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself my name is Rachel Berry and I'm head Cheerleader of the Cheerios dating Noah "Puck" Puckerman he likes to go by Puck but I'm the only one that he allows him to call him Noah. Being Head Cheerleader has its advantages but it can make you change your personality I should know I carry a secret that I haven't told my boyfriend the only ones that know are Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez who are my best friends since childhood. Also that I kinda slept with Finn a few weeks ago at the end of the summer party that Santana threw at her house. I'm walking to my locker and I see Finn and Quinn making out by my locker it disgusts me completely. I open my locker inside I find a note which I don't want to read at the moment trying to get my books for 4 and 6th hours since I have gym 5th hour. As I try to leave Quinn and finn she sees me and yells.

"Rachel!" " Quinn" I reply back to her"Can you come over today to my house?" She asks me while I try not to look at Finn.

"I will let you know by 5th hour okay I got to go," I tell them as I hurry out of there. : Quinn Fabray is one girl you shouldn't mess with if you want to live. She is dating The Quarterback of the football team which is Finn Hudson. Everybody in school calls them Fuinn the It couple. "End of POV.

After school, you find Rachel in the auditorium playing the keys of the piano and starts to sing a song that has been in her minf.

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

our selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity ward

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it

But it's hopeless

You're hopeless

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

It's been five years

Since we've spoken last

And you can't take back

What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated

Only so many times

Before even I love you

Starts to sound like a lie

"You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it

But it's hopeless,Hopeless

You're hopeless

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father

Please, father

Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl

How could you push me out of your world

Lie to your flesh and your blood

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl

How could you throw me right out of your world

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father

Please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father

Please, father

Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter

What she didn't notice that some people were watching her the glee club and one Finn Hudson ..

For the love of a daugter By Demi Lovato


	2. Chapter 2

August 22- 2010

It's a few days before the start of Junior year.

Rachel's Pov:  
"Today it is the day of Santana's annual end of the summer party it is always epic. It's where I and Noah got together in the first place. I got up from bed to get ready for the day and to choose what I'm going to wear tonight. As I start doing my hair I get a text from Finn my best friend since we were kids.

HEY RACH CAN YOU OPEN UP THE DOOR PLEASE - F  
YEAH IM ON MY WAY HOLD UP- R  
I hurry up to open the door for him. I don't really want to buy a new door I learned my lesson last year when he kicked down the door because I was taking too long to answer. Being the best friend he goes straight to my kitchen and starts inspecting for food.

"What is it that you want Finnegan?" I ask with a smile on my face already knowing the answer.

"I just wanted to see if you made your famous banana bread that I love" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Its right here you idiot," I point to the plate that is on the counter. "It's made just for you," I added.

"Yes!" he exclaims

Finn rushes over to the plate faster than I blinked and was eating the bread that I made last night knowing that he would come around in the morning.

"You have to leave so I can get ready for later," I said as he finished.

"Why your already beautiful the way you look right now," he says looking at me wearing sweatpants and one of his shirts that he let me have.

"Finn I'm not going like this, you idiot!" I yell at him punching his shoulder./p

"Ouch, that hurt rachie!" he pretended to sound hurt but failed badly.

Once He left I went upstairs to get ready./p

4 hours later

Pulling up to Santana's house by myself has not how I wanted me and Noah got into a fight an hour ago and decided not to come. Hearing music blasting when I open the door and seeing guys be drunk already. I saw Santana with Brittney making out as I go my way to the drinks where Finn and Quinn are kissing also. They pull away when I get near to them to serve myself a drink of vodka with sprite.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn says to me as she hugs me.

"Hey Quinn," I reply back.

But I was interrupted by Samuel a guy from the football team to dance with him to "Versos de mi Alma"- Voz de Mando A couple of drinks later I ditched Samuel and was hanging out with Finn outside on the porch.

"Do you love Quinn?" I ask Finn

"I don't know maybe" he replies and asks me "Do you love Noah?"

"I use to but all the cheating he did to me no I don't love him," I say to him staring at his hazel eyes that make me feel special.

The next thing I know me and Finn are kissing but it got heated too quickly. He lifted me bridal style and took me to the back seat of my car. Where Clothes started to go off and we are having sex.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rach?" he asked me with concern.

"yes I'm sure," I say and I bring him down to kiss me as he enters me.


End file.
